The Strangest Day
by daisyduke80
Summary: A girl from the modren day world falls into the National Treasure world. Now she must help find the next treasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As I was walking home from my friend's house, I suddenly got an idea for my next National Treasure story. I quickened my pace so I could get home quick and write it. Chapter 1 was already forming in my head. Suddenly, I felt myself fall. I expected to feel the cold hard ground, but instead I felt a carpeted floor. I looked around and found myself in a blue room, with a bed, a few shelves, a desk with a laptop on it, and a bathroom. I picked myself up.

"Where the heck am I?" I asked out loud.

The door opened and in walked… RILEY POOLE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," I shot back going into a defensive mode and putting my fists up.

"I'm Riley Poole," he answered walking towards me.

"And I'm the tooth fairy. You better stay back man! My dad was in the Army and I can kick your butt!" I replied taking a step back.

"Okay," he acknowledged putting his hands up in a surrendering manner,

"What's your name?"

"Rebecca," I answered.

"Listen I'm not going to hurt you alright. Trust me," he explained.

I stopped. There was something in those deep blue eyes of his that told me he was telling the truth. I put my fists down and came out of my defensive mode. Riley put his down also.

"Alright. Now why don't you believe my name is Riley Poole?" he asked.

"Because. Riley Poole is just a character in the movie National Treasure," I stated.

"What?" he asked confused.

I explained the movie to him in exact detail. That is what happens when you have watched the movie a million times.

"Okay you're really crazy," he stated when I was done.

"Excuse me, but I swear I am telling the truth. How else would I know exactly what happened when you guys were looking for the treasure?" I asked.

"Alright so you're telling the truth," Riley sighed, "So you really like me?"

I stopped. I told him I liked his character, but I didn't tell him why.

'_Don't tell him you think he is hot. Your 14 and a half. He is like 25 or something. It could never happen,' _ I thought.

"Yeah I do like you," I breathed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Uh because you're the cool smart guy. And you're funny too," I explained.

"Really? Well you're not so bad yourself," he admitted.

"Riley!" someone yelled from downstairs.

We looked to the door as it opened. In walked Ben Gates.

"Riley. Ian escaped from jail," Ben informed.

He stopped when he noticed me.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Well…." Riley began.


	3. Chapter 3

1_**Author's Note: I know it's been forever but I got stuck and I was busy writing other stories. And life got in the way. Okay I know I make the clues very easily solved, but I'm not that good. And the clue in morse code, I couldn't show you guys because it was too difficult to put it on here. Some of the stuff might not be correct, so sorry about that. But enjoy and I will try to update sooner. R&R!**_

**Chapter 3**

"So your saying this girl just fell through a worm hole or something and ended up here?" Ben asked surprised, "and were just characters in a movie that people write stories about?"

"Uh.. Yeah. Ben I know it is hard to believe but, it is true," Riley pondered.

"Alright," Ben agreed, "well you're welcome to stay with us until we find away to send you back."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Now what is this about Ian escaping?" Riley asked.

I kept looking at Riley as he spoke. He looked so much cuter in real life than on T.V. His eyes were so wonderful. So deep.

"He escaped from jail with the help of another person named Brittany Warren," Ben explained.

"Who?" Riley asked.

"She's a decedent from one of the people who wanted the treasure for themselves," Ben explained quickly, "they are after the Treasure of The Revolutionary War. The one I told you and Abigail about this morning."

"Did you figure out the first clue yet?" Riley asked.

"No," Ben sighed.

"Let me see it," Riley breathed.

Ben handed a piece of paper to Riley. This snapped me out of my fantasy world and back to reality. I looked at the piece of paper and read:

_Their bravery strong and true. _

_Across an icy river they crossed. _

_On this special day when the Savior was born._

_The blood of 900 men was spilled._

I started analyzing the riddle myself.

"On December 25, 1776 Washington crossed the Delaware River at six," I mumbled.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Oh it is just a little rhyme I made up to remember the day Washington crossed the Delaware River," I informed, "which, I might add, is the answer."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"On December 25, 1776 Washington crossed the Delaware River. And that was the day Jesus Christ was born. Plus, Washington and his men killed or captured more than 900 Hessians at Trenton, New Jersey," I explained.

' _Thank-you Mrs. Rubemeyer,' _I thought.

Ben looked at the riddle again.

"She's right," he determined.

"How old are you again?" Riley asked.

"I'm 15," I informed, "I just have a great history teacher and I love history."

"Oh great," Riley mumbled, "well, what do we do now?"

"We go look at the painting I have of Washington crossing the Delaware," Ben determined.

"We better get Abigail," Riley made known.

As we headed down stairs, I kept thinking how cool this is.

' _I am actually going to meet Abigail Chase.' _I thought.

"Abigail where are you?" Ben asked out loud.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Abigail called.

When we got to the kitchen, Abigail was mixing a batter of chocolate chip mix.

"Hey boys," she greeted, "who's that?"

Ben started to explain but I cut in.

"Short version. I am a girl from a another world who fell through a worm hole and ended up here. In my world you guys are just a movie. Blah, Blah, Blah Ian's out of jail we found out the first clue to the Revolutionary War treasure. My name is Rebecca," I explained in record time, "so do you get it?"

Abigail had a look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"Way to explain it to her easy," Riley whispered.

"Shut up," I whispered back.

"Okay your crazy," Abigail determined.

"Abigail it's true," Ben breathed.

"Fine I believe you," Abigail sighed, "Now what's the first clue?"

Ben showed her the piece of paper. While they did that, me and Riley snuck some cookie dough and ate it.

"I saw that you two," Abigail called over her shoulder.

"What?" I asked completely innocent.

"You know what," Abigail made known, "so what is the answer to the riddle?"

"The painting of Washington crossing the Delaware Rive we have here," Ben informed.

We all went to the library. Me, Riley, and Abigail stood by Ben's desk as he took the painting off the wall and set it down on the desk.

"Uh..how do we know this is the one?" I asked.

"Because this is the original. I found it amongst the many artifacts of the Knights Templar Treasure," Ben explained.

"Well, what are we suppose to be looking for?" Riley asked.

"A message. Cipher. Something. Anything," Ben sighed.

I looked at the painting. I noticed the bottom of the frame had a crack. I followed that crack and noticed it stretched all the way to one end to the other.

"Hey look at that," I spoke, "that crack at the bottom of the frame goes from one end to the other."

I pointed to the crack and followed it with my finger.

"So?" Riley scoffed.

"So idiot, there might be something hidden in there," I stated.

Ben carefully lifted the bottom of the frame and there was a gold heart shaped locket on a chain.

"Wow," Abigail whispered.

Ben held it up and examined it. He opened it and a piece of paper fell out. Ben unfolded it and examined it.

"What's it say?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. It's in morse code," Ben answered.

"Give me that," I sighed grabbing the piece of paper.

I looked at it.

"Okay I need a piece of paper and a pencil please?" I asked.

Abigail handed me a piece of paper and a pencil. I sat down on one of the couches and pulled a piece of paper from my pocket that had the key to morse code on it. I unfolded it and started decoding the message. Riley was looking over my shoulder.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"My history teacher, Mrs. Rubemeyer," I replied, "we were studying morse code last week and I kept this because I thought it was cool. Now shut up. I need to concentrate."

Everyone sat in silence while I decoded the message.

"Okay done," I announced, "it says off on a little island a surprise attack ended the War for Independence. There you will find the next clue in the words of the agreement between the two countries."

"Well, it is obvious where it is. Yorktown. That was where the Revolutionary warofficially ended," Ben stated, " but what does the rest mean?"

"The clue is in the words of The Treaty Of Paris. That was the treaty that the Americans and the British signed to end the Revolutionary war," I responded.

"She's right," Ben stated.

"Of course I am," I smiled.

"How do you know this?" Riley asked.

"Revolutionary War is my favorite war," I replied.

"So where exactly do we need to go? National Archives?" Riley asked.

"No. The National Archives doesn't carry the Treaty Of Paris," Abigail stated.

"No but the museum in Yorktown does," Ben made known, "that is where we need to go."

"Sweet I get to go to Yorktown," I declared, "and don't even try to say I'm not going because I am."

"I wasn't going to say that," Ben replied.

"Good because if you did I would have gone anyway. I'm really good at hiding and being sneaky. Comes from watching movies and TV a lot," I made known.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for the car trip tomorrow. Riley can you show Rebecca the spare room?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Riley replied.

I followed Riley upstairs and down the hall. When we got to the fifth door he stopped and opened the door. It was a pretty simple room. There was a king sized bed with white covers and 4 big pillows. There was a window with pale blue curtains and a dresser with a big mirror attached to it. There was also a closet next to the dresser. There was a TV by the window with a DVD player.

"Nice room," I commented.

"Yeah," Riley replied, "well if you wanna see some cool hacking stuff on the computer my room is two doors down on the left from you."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Well see ya," Riley stated.

"See ya," I sighed.

Riley went to his room. I closed the door to my room and put myself against it.

"My God he is hot," I whispered to myself.

I ran and jumped onto my bed and landed on my back.

"This is so comfortable," I mumbled.

I picked up the tv remote on the table next to the bed and flipped through channels. Thank God they had cable in this room. I finally settled on Shanghi Knights. As I stared at Owen Wilson in all his hottness, I thought about Riley.


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Chapter 4**

A few hours later, Abigail came and got me for dinner. We walked down stairs to the dining room where Ben and Riley were already sitting at the table. As we ate, Ben talked about the treasure. He said it is suppose to be as big as the Knights Templar and he said a bunch of other stuff that I didn't pay attention to. I was too busy watching Riley.

'_He is so cute. The little twinkle he gets in his eyes when he smiles, oh it just makes a girl melt,' _I thought.

Soon Riley noticed I was watching. I quickly turned my head back to my food.

"So who's your favorite actor?" Riley asked.

"Well besides, Justin Bartha, I would have to say Owen Wilson," I replied.

"I like him too. Did you hear that he tried to kill himself?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I heard that. I was so mad," I replied.

"What's your favorite Owen Wilson movie?" Riley asked.

"Cross between Starsky and Hutch and I Spy," I answered, "what's yours?"

"Shanghai Noon," Riley answered, "I like the part when Owen is like, _'I don't know karate but I do know crazy and I will use it.'_"Riley quoted.

I laughed, "I like it when he says _'You've lost your winging it privlages.'_ "

We both laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Abigail asked.

"Oh nothing just geek stuff. You wouldn't understand," I answered.

"Oh really?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Riley smiled.

It was silent for awhile. Then Abigail spoke.

"So who's up for dessert?" Abigail asked.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Well we have the chocolate chip cookies I made or chocolate ice cream," Abigail made known.

"Ice cream," me and Riley answered at the same time.

Ben and Abigail had cookies. After dessert, Abigail took me out shopping for clothes. As we drove in the car, I started to feel a little guilty.

"You know you really don't have to do this. I mean you guys are already putting a roof over my head I really think I can live with just the clothes I'm wearing," I explained.

"Non sense. You are a guest and we are going to take care of you. Besides, this is my chance to practice when I have my own daughter," Abigail reassured.

"Well if your sure," I breathed.

"I'm sure," Abigail smiled.

We bought 4 shirts, PJs, and 4 jeans. When we got back to the house, Abigail showed me the bathroom so I could get a shower. She let me use her shampoo, conditioner, and soap. After I was done, I wrapped the towel around me and started making my way to my room. When I got there, I started to get dressed and ready for bed. After I got dressed, threw on my robe and slippers and went downstairs to hear the plans for tomorrow. I was half way to the stairs when the bathroom door opened. I spun around and there was Riley wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were there," I stammered.

"No it's my fault. I thought I was alone," Riley stammered turning red.

I turned around and headed downstairs while Riley went to his room to get dressed. As I headed downstairs I realized I was turning beet red.

'_My God he looked so hot without a shirt on,' _I thought.

A while later, Riley joined us downstairs. Ben was going over what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Abigail has already called and arranged for us to look at the Treaty of Paris. So tomorrow me and Abigail are going to look at that, Riley you and Rebecca can go look at some of the sites. Watch your backs though. With Ian on the loose he could be anywhere," Ben explained, "keep your cell phones on you. Rebecca do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes here is my number," I answered.

I wrote down my cell phone number and gave it to Ben. He gave me his, Abigail's and Riley's.

"Okay we should head to bed. We have to get up early," Ben notified.

"How early?" Riley asked.

"7:30," Ben made known.

"Ah man!" Riley and I complained in unison as we climbed the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

1

**Chapter 5**

It was now the next morning. Ben and Abigail were in Ben's car and Riley and I were in Riley's car.

"I really like your car. It's really awesome," I smiled.

"Why thank you," Riley thanked.

Riley stole a glance at me.

"Can I ask you something without you getting offended?" Riley asked.

"I guess," I answered.

"Why is your hair so puffy?" he asked.

"Well, my hair is naturally curly and it's really frizzy. I've tried to make it lay down but it just doesn't work. I get made fun of all the time, but I just gotta live with it," I explained.(see Author's note at bottom.)

"Wow. That must suck," Riley responded.

"It does," I added.

There was silence for awhile.

"Do you mind if I turn on a country station on the radio?" I asked.

"No go ahead," Riley responded.

I turned the radio to the first country station I found. The familiar notes of Gretchen Wilson's "One of the Boys" came to my ears.

"Oh I love this song," I squealed.

I started singing along.

_  
I can do most anything a man can do  
I can hold my liquor with the best of you  
Even take your money in a game of pool  
Yeah, I'd kick your butt if I wanted to  
I don't mind when people cuss in front of me  
Truth is I don't blush that much at anything  
But I still got this little girl inside of me  
That likes to be treated like a queen  
[Chorus: _

I know I don't act much like a lady  
But I still need to be somebody's baby  
Yeah you might find me making too much noise  
But I'm more than just one of the boys  
Yeah, I'm more than just one of the boys

God knows I ain't ever been teh clingy type  
Looking for a man to make it all alright  
But I don't mind admitting sometimes late at night  
Well I need someone to hold me tight

And I know I don't act much like a lady  
But I still need to be somebody's baby  
Yeah you might find me making too much noise  
But I'm more than just one of the boys  
Yeah, I'm more than just one of the boys 

"Wow you have a great voice," Riley commented.

"Thanks. I've been in chorus since 4th grade and been doing talent shows since 7th," I made known.

"Are you going to be a singer?" Riley asked.

"No I'm going to be a U.S. History teacher," I answered.

"Of course," Riley mumbled.

"Oh shut up," I smiled.

The rest of the ride was silent expect for me singing to the radio. As I finished "Our Song" by Taylor Swift, we arrived in Yorktown.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. A souvenir shop?" I suggested.

We drove to one of the stores and walked in. I was looking at some of the necklaces while Riley was on the other side of the store looking at books. Some girls were standing near me. I heard them whispering about me.

"Look at that girls hair. Oh my god are we still in the 80s," one whispered.

"I know. Does she even know there is a thing called a hairbrush?" the other giggled.(see Author's Note at bottom.)

I looked over at them, then took off to find Riley. I found him looking at a book on the history of Yorktown.

"Hey," he greeted.

Then he noticed the tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Those girls over there, were making fun of my hair," I whispered wiping the tears from my eyes.

Riley put the book down and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't listen to them. They are just brats who think they are know everything. What they say doesn't matter. You are beautiful the way you are," Riley comforted.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He picked up the book and we went to the cash register. As we stood there waiting for our turn, those girls were still there and started giggling again. Riley noticed and put his arm around my shoulders. I sort of leaned on him.

'_He is so sweet. I wish I was 20 right now.' _I thought.

We paid and left. As we got back in the car, Riley's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked answering it.

"Riley we got the next clue. Meet us outside the museum," Ben stated.

"Alright were on our way," Riley sighed.

He hung up.

"Ben and Abigail found the next clue. They want us to them outside the museum," Riley informed.

I nodded as I flipped the radio to a rock station and started singing to "Rockstar" by Nickelback.

**_Author's Note: The story the girl told about her hair and the girls teasing her are based off my true life experiences. i do have naturally curly hair that is frizzy and i am always made fun because of it. in school and in public. R&R!_**


	6. Chapter 6

1

**Chapter 6**

We met Ben and Abigail outside the museum. Ben was pacing and Abigail was sitting on the bench. We sat next to her.

"So what's the next clue?" I asked.

"It says,

_In the harbor where the natives came,_

_to dump the taxes they blame._

_No One knows who these people might be,_

_those brave Sons of Liberty," _Ben read.

"Do you know what it means?" Riley asked.

"Yes. It means the Boston Tea Party," Abigail pointed out.

"Well what are we supposed to look for?" Riley asked.

"I'll explain once we get to a hotel to rest for the night," Ben made known.

Me and Riley went back to the Ferrari. This time I jumped into it like Riley.

"Impressive," Riley commented.

"Why thank you," I smiled.

As we followed Ben and Abigail to the hotel, I had a feeling we were being watched. I would find out later I was right.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ian sat in a black van watching us drive off. His men sat with him. Derek, Greg, Tim, and David.

"Follow them but not too close. Once we get Riley and that girl alone we can put phase two of our plan in action," Ian smiled evilly.

"Ian is it really necessary to kidnap them?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. Because they will help me to get Ben to get the treasure for us," Ian explained, "don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Brittany smiled.

He kissed her lips as Derek started the van and followed us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to the hotel, I figured out that me and Riley were sharing a room. It had two beds, a window, a clock, a closet, a bathroom, a couch, 2 chairs, a table, air conditioning, and a night stand.

"Well, it's a little homie," I stated.

"Yeah I guess," Riley sighed.

We laid down our luggage. Ben came into the room. He explained what we were going to do in Boston.

"I believe the clue is under water. I have arranged for me to go diving to look for it," Ben explained.

"Okay seems simple enough. What are you expecting to find?" I asked.

"I don't know something relating to the Revolutionary War I guess," Ben sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Riley and I ordered pizza.

"Dude this is like the most awesomest thing ever," I squealed, "eating pizza with Riley Poole. I never thought this could happen."

"I still think it's weird that were just from a movie," Riley stated.

"Well believe it," I smiled.

I looked out the window. It was a beautiful night. The window was cracked so I could feel the nice summer breeze.

"Can we go for a walk? It's such a beautiful night," I suggested.

"Sure I guess," Riley stated.

We walked along a path near the hotel.

"So what is your life like in your world?" Riley asked.

"Just your typical teenage life. Go to school every day, deal with bullies, drama of high school, friends, and problems at home," I explained.

"It sounds like you never get a break," Riley stated.

"I sort of do. Every time I'm on the computer reading and writing fanfiction and listening to music, I chat with my friend in California. She is so awesome. We write Night at the Museum and National Treasure stories together. Its fun to talk to her because most of my friends aren't into Night at the Museum or National Treasure. Its nice to have a person who is to talk too. She always makes me happy. She is a very nice person," I explained. (See AN at bottom.)

"She does sound nice," Riley stated.

We continued walking. All of a sudden, I heard a noise in the trees behind us.

"Did you hear that?" I asked looking behind us.

"No," Riley answered.

"I thought I did," I stated moving a little closer to Riley.

"Are you scared?" Riley asked.

"A little. I watch a lot of creepy shows so you know it grows on ya," I answered.

"Well lets head back," Riley suggested.

He put his arm around me as we headed back. We were almost there when I heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind us.

"Don't move," a voice ordered.

We put our hands up.

"Who are you?" Riley asked.

"I think you'll remember me Riley," the voice sounded again.

We both turned around and came face to face with Ian Howe.

"Uh-oh were in trouble," I stated.

"Yes you are," Ian smiled.

All of a sudden, Riley grabbed my hand and started running. We heard Ian and his men behind us.

"Why are we always getting chased?!" I yelled.

Suddenly we were caught by the collar of the neck and seized by the arms. I didn't bother struggling since I knew I was out numbered. Ian stood in front of us.

"That was really bad for you two to do," he pointed out.

"Ian just take me. Leave her out of this she has nothing to do with it," Riley reasoned while struggling.

"Now Riley I can't do that. I need both of you to help me get the treasure," Ian stated.

"Well, forget it Ian, you'll never get it. Haven't you heard? Good always wins," I stated.

"This time young lady, that won't happen," Ian smiled putting a hand to my cheek.

"Don't touch me," I sneered pulling away from his touch.

"Leave her alone!" Riley cried.

"I'm getting tired of you," Ian stated.

He nodded to Derek and Derek knocked Riley out with his gun.

"There was no call for that," I made known.

"Take them to the van," Ian ordered.

I watched as the two men who held Riley started dragging him to the van and forced me to walk behind them. When we came up to the black van they threw Riley in the back and made me climb in after. After they closed the doors, I crawled over to Riley.

"Riley wake up. Come on wake up," I pleaded patting his cheek lightly. He didn't respond. I took off my jacket and put it under his head like a pillow as two of Ian's goons climbed in the front and started driving. I guessed that Ian and his other goons were in another car. I sat by Riley and held him still as the van bounced along.

' _I hope Ben and Abigail realize something is wrong soon.' _I thought.

Just then I remembered I had a cell phone. I carefully took it out and sent a text message to Ben. It was a little hard since I don't text at all. (See AN at bottom.)

I did it as quickly as I could so I didn't get caught. After that I settled in for the ride. Hoping Riley would wake up soon.

_**Authors Note: Okay three things. First the story I told about talking to the girl in California is true so here is a shout out to Lightonahill. You rock dude! Second it is true that I don't text at all. My parents don't let me since my phone is pre-paid. Besides I could never do it. Lastly, I have a new poll up on my profile concerning this story. Please go check it out. Review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

1_**Author's Note: okay you guys win. I will make my character around Riley's age.**_

**Chapter 7**

We drove up to an old warehouse. They pulled me out and Riley. They dragged us to a small dark room with no windows. Riley was still out. I went back over to him.

"Riley please wake up. Please. I'm scared," I pleaded desperately.

He still wouldn't respond. It was really starting to worry me he wasn't awake yet. I looked around the room and saw I was in complete darkness.

'_Oh bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad! Did I just pull a Ben line? Oh God will you shut up! You're in complete darkness right now.' _I thought to myself, _'and now you're arguing with yourself!'_

All of a sudden, I heard a moan.

"Riley is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" He asked.

"Ian kidnaped us. One of his men knocked you out," I explained.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Riley asked sitting up and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied now realizing I was shaking.

"Why are you shaking?" Riley asked.

"It's dark. Too dark. I'm scared of the dark and it's really pathetic since I'm 26," I explained.

Riley wrapped his arms around me.

"No it's not. It is okay to be scared, but I'm here okay. I won't leave," Riley comforted.

I leaned on him. We sat there for a while, until the door opened and a little light was turned on. I was flooded with relief. It was soon gone when I saw it was Ian and his goons. His goons walked over and grabbed us both by the arms. They pulled us up and held us.

"Aw Riley. Nice to see you aren't to brain damaged from being hit on the head," Ian commented.

"No thanks to you," Riley replied.

"Oh Ian you didn't tell me how snappy he can be," a voice behind Ian stated.

A tall thin girl stepped beside Ian. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

"I'm Brittany Warren. Ian's new addition and new girlfriend," Brittany introduced.

"Figures Ian would have someone like you as his girlfriend," Riley commented.

"Oh you are snappy," Brittany smiled.

Brittany walked over to Riley.

"You know, you should really think about joining us. With your computer skills, you can help us do a lot. Plus get a bigger cut and other benefits," Brittany offered putting a on Riley's cheek and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Thanks, but unlike some people I know I don't betray my friends and then hook up with has been cheerleaders like you," Riley snapped.

Brittany reared back and slapped Riley in the face.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" Brittany sneered.

"I have seen a lady, and your not a lady," Riley shot back.

Brittany got ready to slap him again, but Ian stopped her.

"I'll take care of him. You go back to the room," Ian assured.

Brittany left.

"Leave him alone Ian. You can't blame him for telling the truth," I pointed out.

"Be quiet little girl," Ian snapped.

The goons lowered me and Riley into chairs and tied us up.

"I'm going to give you one chance to apologize," Ian stated to Riley.

"Never," Riley snapped.

Ian punched him in the face.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Shut her up," Ian ordered.

One of the goons took out a handkerchief and tied it around my mouth. I sat there in horror as Ian beat Riley. Soon Riley was passed out. He was bleeding from his nose, and mouth very little.

"I'll see you later," Ian smiled.

When they left, I let the tears come down.

'_I hope Ben and Abigail come soon.' _I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

1

**Chapter 8**

Ben was knocking on our door the next morning.

"Abigail they won't answer," Ben sighed.

"Use your key," Abigail suggested.

Ben pulled out the extra key card to our room and opened the door. The room was empty.

"They're not here," Ben pointed out.

"Check your phone maybe they tried to call us," Abigail suggested.

Ben took out his phone. There was one new message.

"Abigail look at this. It's from Rebecca," Ben stated.

He started reading the message.

"Me and Riley have been kidnaped by Ian. Don't know where were going. Riley is a little hurt. Find the clue and then find us. Becca," Ben read.

"Ben we have to find them. Who knows what she means by Riley is a little hurt," Abigail pointed out.

"She wants us to find the clue first. First we find the clue . Then we find them," Ben justified.

Soon Ben's phone rang.

"It's Riley," Ben stated.

"Riley?" he asked answering it.

"Afraid not Ben," came the voice.

"Ian," Ben growled.

"Why are you so upset Ben?" Ian asked.

"What did you do with Riley and Rebecca, Ian?" Ben asked.

"Nothing to worry about. The only you should be worrying about is finding the next clue to the treasure," Ian stated.

"Why should I help you?" Ben asked.

"Because if you don't, it would be very bad to Riley and Rebecca's health," Ian made known.

"Let me talk to one of them so I know they are okay," Ben demanded.

There was a scoff and the sound of a door opening.

"Ben?" the new voice asked.

"Rebecca are you and Riley all right?" Ben asked.

"I'm alright, but Riley's hurt. He's passed out thanks to Ian. Listen Ben don't help Ian. Don't!" I yelled before the phone was taken away.

"There you have your prof," Ian sneered.

There were a few more words before Ian hung up.

"Smart girl. Too bad you didn't win," Ian smiled.

Ian left. I started working on the ropes around my wrists. I had to get out. If I could, I could make sure Riley wasn't hurt any more than he was. The ropes were tight, but I was finally able to get them lose. I pulled them off and did the same with my feet. I went over to Riley, untied him and laid him down on the ground.

"Riley wake up. Come on wake up," I whispered patting his cheek.

He didn't respond. I checked the wounds on his face. The bleeding had stopped and he wasn't pale which was a good sign. I checked his ribs for any broken ones. Thankfully there didn't seem to be any. I eased his head onto my lap and waited for the next move to come.


	9. Chapter 9

1

**Chapter 9**

I had been sitting there for ten minutes I think, when Riley finally began to stir.

"Riley are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I think so. Did he hurt you?' Riley asked.

"No I'm fine," I smiled a little.

"My head is pounding," Riley moaned.

"I talked to Ben. He is going to find the next clue then find us," I explained.

"He better. Can't take much more of this," Riley mumbled trying to sit up, but fell back into my lap.

"Just rest fo awhile. You took a bad beating," I stated.

"I know. Believe me I do," Riley smiled weakly.

Me and Riley sat there. Hoping Ben and Abigail find us soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben and Abigail were at the Boston dock where the Boston Tea Party took place.

"Thanks for getting us permission to dive out here Max," Ben thanked his old college friend.

"No problem. Just be careful," Max warned.

"Ben are you sure about this?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. I have to do this. For Becca and Riley," Ben answered. Ben dived in once securing his oxygen mask. He looked around, but found nothing. Then something caught his eye. It seemed to be a chest of some sort. He swam over to it. He moved all the rocks that surrounded it, and tried to open it. It was locked. He also noticed the date said December 16, 1773. The day of the Boston Tea Party. He picked it up on swam to the surface. It was a little difficult with the chest being a little heavy. Once he broke the surface he threw it on the deck next to Abigail and climbed up.

"What is in it?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know. We should get back to the hotel so we can work on the lock," Ben stated, "once again thanks Max."

"No problem. I'll see ya around," Max told him, "don't be a stranger."

Ben and Abigail loaded the chest into their car and went back to the hotel. Once they got back to the hotel and Ben got changed, he pulled out some pliers he had and started working on the lock. It took an hour or so, but he finally got it open. He opened it up carefully and there lied nothing but a necklace. It was a gold pendent on a long gold chain with an oval purple stone in the middle.

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know," Ben replied.

He carefully picked the necklace up and started expecting it.

"Ben look," Abigail stated.

Ben looked at the bottom of the box. There was an inscription on the bottom. Ben read it out loud.

_Go to where they told the warning._

_Where the quiet young shop keeper shouted someone was coming._

_There on the old ringing bell is where your next clue dwells._

_Your journey is almost at an end. _

_The key to the treasure is closer than you might comprehend._

"What does that mean?" Abigail asked.

"I think it might mean Paul Revere's Midnight ride. Which probably means North Church, but I don't know what the last part means. The key to the treasure is closer than you might comprehend," Ben made known.

"We'll figure that out later. Call Ian and make sure Becca and Riley are okay," Abigail stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ian answered his phone after the second ring.

"Hello Ben," he greeted.

"Ian we have the next clue," Ben stated.

"Excellent. Where does it lead to?" Ian asked.

"Old North Church in Boston," Ben replied.

"Alright. We'll meet you there an hour after it closes," Ian stated.

He hung up. He smiled to himself. He almost had it.


	10. Chapter 10

1

**Chapter 10**

I don't know how much time passed, but the door soon opened. Ian and his men walked in.

"It's time to go," Ian stated.

His men came over and hoisted me and Riley up. After tying our hands behind up, they lead us out to the black van and put us in the back.

"Where we going?" Riley asked.

"I have no clue," I replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben and Abigail stood by the Old North Church.

"He should have been here by now," Ben whispered.

"He'll be here Ben," Abigail reassured.

As if on cue, a black van pulled up. Ian stepped out.

"Hello Ben," he greeted in his smooth British accent.

"Ian," Ben grumbled, "where's Riley and Becca?"

Ian nodded his men and they dragged us out.

"Let them go Ian," Ben instructed.

"Get me the treasure first," Ian stated.

"No now!" Ben demanded, "or you can figure out the clues for yourself."

"Fine," Ian gave in.

The men undid our ropes.

"Derek, Tim stay down here and keep watch," Ian ordered.

Ben, Abigail, Riley, Ian, David, Greg, and I went to the front door.

"There's an alarm we need to disarm," Ian notified.

"I can get it disarmed," Riley stated, "we'll only have 30 seconds though."

Riley nodded and Ian busted the lock and opened the door. The alarm started beeping. Riley went over and started messing with it. Finally the beeping stopped.

"You did that in 25 seconds," Ben smiled checking his watch and starting up the stairs.

"That's why I tell people to get a dog," Riley replied following him.

They got up to the bell tower.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Ian asked.

"The clue said it was on the bell," Ben stated, "Abigail where's that black light I brought?"

Abigail pulled out a flashlight that had a black light in it. Ben turned it on and started looking on the bell. He finally found the clue.

"What does it say?" Ian asked.

"_Go to where the patriots held their own._

_Where no man was left alone._

_Where people heard the famous cry _

'_Don't fire till you see the whites of their eyes!'_

_There your journey will come to an end._

_Be warned it might end it dread."_

"What does it mean?" Ian asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to remember where I heard that before," Ben stated.

"Alert the media. Ben Gates can't remember something about history," Riley joked.

I playfully hit him. I was also trying to remember. I knew I heard that saying before, I just couldn't remember where. Then it dawned on me.

"General Cornwallis at Bunker Hill. The clue is leading to Bunker hill," I made known excitedly.

"Great," Ian stated.

They headed out and went back outside. I thought me and Riley were going to go back with Ben and Abigail, but I was wrong. Derek grabbed me and Tim grabbed Riley.

"Ian wait a minute. You said you would give them back," Ben reminded.

"Oh I'll give them back. When we get the treasure," Ian stated.

With that, Riley broke free and punched Tim in the face. Ben punched Ian, I kneed Derek where sun don't shine, and Abigail did the same to Greg and David. We took off for Ben's car, but I was suddenly jerked back and had a gun to my head.

"Becca!" Riley shouted.

He tried to run back to me, but Ben held him back. I looked up and saw it was Ian who had me.

"One more step closer and I kill her," Ian warned.

"Ian let her go," Ben demanded.

"After you help me find the treasure," Ian made known, "meet me at Bunker Hill tomorrow at noon."

Ian started dragging me to the van, Riley started struggling against Ben.

"No Becca," he mumbled trying to hold back the tears.

"Riley just go. Your safe now. Just go and save yourself," I told him holding back my own tears.

"She's right Riley. Live today fight tomorrow," Ben whispered.

Riley looked in to my eyes.

"I will save you. I promise," Riley told me.

Ian dragged me to the van and pushed me in to the back. As we drove off, I looked out the back window and watched Riley til he was out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley broke out of Ben's hold once the van was gone.

"How could you just let him take her?!" he asked angrily.

"Riley he would have killed her," Ben reminded, "we'll get her back tomorrow. I promise. Now lets get you back to the hotel and make sure your okay."

Ben lead Riley over to the car and put him in the back seat. Him and Abigail got in. When they got to the hotel and back to the room, Ben checked over Riley.

"Do you hurt anywhere Riley?" Ben asked.

"My head and chest hurts a little," Riley replied.

Ben gently poked Riley's ribs. Riley yelped.

"I think your ribs are bruised," Ben pointed out, "you should be fine, but do you wanna go see a doctor?"

"No I'll be fine," Riley insisted, "the only thing I want is Becca back."

"I know you do. We all do. And we will get her back I'll make sure of it," Ben reassured putting a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Boys I think we should get some sleep," Abigail suggested, "we want to be rested up for tomorrow."

"She's right," Ben agreed, "Riley why don't you sleep in here tonight? We have an extra bed."

Ben would sleep a lot easier knowing Riley was safe in the same room with him.

"Alright," Riley mumbled.

Once everyone changed, they climbed into bed. Ben and Abigail fell straight asleep, but Riley lay awake thinking about me. While I thought about him.


	11. Chapter 11

1

**Chapter 11**

When I awoke the next morning, I realized we were already in the van heading towards Bunker Hill.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," Ian smiled.

"Ha ha. Is that your way of trying to get my affection?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very cute. I think you've been around Riley too much," Ian stated.

"Bite me," I grumbled.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben, Abigail, and Riley were waiting at Bunker Hill.

"He should have been here by now," Riley mumbled.

"Riley he'll be here," Ben reassured.

"If he doesn't get here soon, I will personally hunt him down," Riley stated.

As if on cue, Ian's van pulled up. Ian got out and pulled me out.

"Good morning Ben," Ian greeted.

"Ian cut the crap and hand Becca over," Riley demanded.

"Oh very forceful Riley," Ian smiled sarcastically.

Ian let go of my arm and I ran over into Riley's waiting arms.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Alright now if were done with the little chick flick moments, lets go find the treasure," Ian stated.

We all went up Bunkers Hill.

"How do we find it?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Ben sighed, "I think there is an opening, we just have to find it."

That is when I noticed a hole about a few feet to the right of me.

"I think that is our opening," I pointed out.

They all turned to where I was pointing. We walked over to it.

"It looks big enough," Ben stated.

"Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" I asked.

"That's my line," Riley retorted.

"I know," I smiled.

They all started arguing about who would go first. I finally got fed up.

"For Petes sake. I will go!" I shouted over them.

I grabbed a flashlight and dropped down before anyone could stop me. I turned on the flashlight and looked around. My Tomb Raider/ National Treasure instincts kicked in. I scanned the area for any potential dangers and if there was another way to continue.

"Becca, are you okay?" Riley shouted.

"Yeah! You guys can drop down!" I yelled back up.

They all dropped down. Ian's men all drew flashlights. So did Ben.

"Where do we go?" Riley asked.

"I think we only have on option. Straight," I pointed out.

Ben led us down, with Ian behind him, Abigail next, Derek, Tim, Greg, David, and me and Riley bringing up the rear. I wasn't really paying attention to anything. I was more concerned about the necklace poking out of Riley's pocket.

"What's that in your pocket?" I asked Riley in a whisper.

"Ben and Abigail found it in Boston's Harbor. They think it has something to do with the treasure," Riley explained in a whisper, "you wear it."

He quickly took it out and I put it on. I hid it in my shirt so Ian wouldn't see it. If this was away to get the treasure Ian was not getting it. I'd make sure of it. We continued on for awhile. We finally came upon a door that had some inscription in it. It was the same shape as the necklace.

"How do we get in?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Ben lied knowing exactly how to get in.

Ian caught on.

"I know you're lying Ben," Ian made known.

"I swear Ian I have no idea how to get in," Ben swore.

Ian nodded to Greg and Greg grabbed Riley and put a gun to his temple.

"Tell me how to get in, or watch Riley die," Ian warned.

"Ian I really don't know," Ben tried to reason.

"Wrong answer," Ian replied.

Greg pressed the gun harder against Riley's temple. Riley grunted in pain and tried to get away, but Greg held on tightly.

"Ben don't tell him anything," Riley told Ben.

"Ben tell me or he dies," Ian reminded.

"Ben if you love me you will tell this crazy bastard to go to hell," Riley stated.

"How can I not tell him?" Ben asked Riley.

Greg pulled the safety back. Riley closed his eyes tightly waiting for pain.

"I know how to get in," I finally spoke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everyone turned to me.

"How do you know?" Ian asked.

"The shape in the door is the same shape as this necklace," I explained pulling the necklace out of my shirt. I walked over to Ian.

"And I would love to help you get the treasure," I stated looking deep in his eyes.

"Really?" Ian asked with a smile.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"What's it look like? I'm helping Ian because he is a real man. I'm over you Riley," I sneered.

And to make my point clear, I kissed Ian full on the lips. After we broke apart, Ian smiled.

"Glad to see someone apart of this group has some sense," he added, "maybe you could join our team and if things don't work out between me and Brittany then maybe you and me can get together."

I took the necklace off and fit it into the door. The door popped open. Greg let go of Riley and we piled in. Ben and Abigail gave me mean looks, but Riley's face held only sadness. Once we entered the room. We saw the treasure.

"Finally," Ian breathed.

Ian grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close.

"I couldn't have done it with out you. And now all of this is ours," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Actually this isn't ours. And it's not yours," I corrected.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"I mean I was tricking you. You are not getting the treasure. And this is for hurting Riley," I explained pulling back my first and punched Ian straight in the face.

He went down to the ground. While Ian's men went over to him, I went over to Riley.

"Can you ever forgive me for playing an awful trick?" I asked.

"I don't know," Riley mumbled.

"Well, maybe this will make up your mind," I smiled.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around him. We broke apart.

"I think I can forgive you," Riley smiled.

We kissed again. All of a sudden Riley broke away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Then I saw Riley's face. It was full of pain. He fell into my arms.

"Riley!?" I cried lowering him to the ground.

I saw Ian towering over us with a bloody knife in his hand.

"You see the price you pay for crossing me?" Ian stated.

I glared at him. By then Ben and Abigail had come over and Ben was using his jacket to apply pressure to the wound on the side of Riley's stomach to stop the bleeding. I got up.

"How could you do this?" I asked Ian.

"It was going to happen anyway," Ian told me.

He slowly walked past me. I followed him with my eyes even when he was out of sight.

"But if you want you can still join me?" Ian asked.

"I'd rather die," I growled.

"That can be arranged," Ian stated.

I quickly turned around and met Ian's sword with another.

"I have seen the Mummy 2 and all Star Wars movies a thousand times. They have taught me well," I growled.

"We'll see about that," Ian smiled.

We started to fight. I easily blocked all his attacks. I finally got his sword away from him as he landed on his back. I put both swords towards his neck.

"You hurt Riley. I want you to leave. And I never wanna see your face ever again," I warned him.

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of me," Ian smiled.

Ian and his men left only to find the FBI waiting outside with Brittany. Someone had called in a tip.

"Like that isn't a cliché," I thought.

I went back over to Riley. He was really pale and trembling. I picked him up off the ground. He was cold to the touch. Ben was still applying pressure to Riley's wound. Abigail had gone up to tell the FBI agents they needed an ambulance for Riley.

"Riley can you hear me?" I asked.

His eyes opened a little.

"Becca?" he asked in a weak voice but soon started coughing.

"Don't talk right now. Just relax and stay with me," I told him trying to hold back my tears.

"Don't think…..I can," Riley gasped.

"Of course you can. Just focus on me and Ben," I comforted.

"Ben?" Riley asked.

"I'm right here Riley," Ben whispered.

"Make sure…she gets home safe," Riley told him.

"She will Riley. And you will be there to make sure she does too," Ben told him.

"Becca I'm sorry you got mixed up in this," Riley apologized.

"Don't be. It's been one of the coolest things ever," I smiled weakly, "just stay with me."

Riley put a hand to my cheek. I knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"I love you Rebecca," he whispered.

His hand fell from my face as he passed out. I started crying. I held him close as I heard sirens in the distance and Abigail come down to tell us help was coming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next thing I knew, we were at the hospital. Riley had been rushed into the back and none of us could follow. I sat there in one of those hard plastic chairs. I couldn't get Riley's face out of my mind. Those pretty blue eyes filled with so much pain. They didn't have the mischievous twinkle anymore. He was so pale and cold. He couldn't even speak. More tears threaten to fall. I looked over to Ben and Abigail. They sat holding each other. Abigail was crying and Ben was just comforting her. But I knew Ben was hurting. Like in any fanfiction when Riley is hurt, Ben tries to stay strong, but everyone knows he is scared. Ben finally came over to me.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked.

"I think so," he replied.

"Ben stop hiding your feelings. I know your scared," I made known.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Fanfiction cliché," I stated, "I don't blame you though."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," Ben reassured.

The doctor came out and walked over to us. I jumped up.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Your friend Riley Poole is a lucky young man. The knife missed all major organs, but there was some internal bleeding. We got it to stop. I'm sorry to say though, he is in a coma," the doctor explained.

I felt myself go pale.

"May we see him?" Ben asked.

"Yes," the doctor answered.

The doctor lead us up to the ICU ward. When we got there to Riley's room, I was the first in. Riley was pale. There were a few machines hooked up to him. The room was dim expect for a little light above Riley. I walked forward and sat down in the chair next to Riley's bed. Ben and Abigail sat on Riley's other side. Riley looked so young. I could barely see the rise and fall of his chest. We sat in silence for awhile the beeping of the heart monitor the only sound we heard. Abigail stood up.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I'll go with you," Ben mumbled.

I just kept staring at Riley. I finally leaned forward and grasped his hand.

"Riley…I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to wake up. Please," I pleaded.

I knew it wouldn't work. Right now I didn't care about fanfiction clichés. All I knew is, Riley had to wake up. He just had to.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14Chapter 14

Me, Ben, and Abigail got a hotel near the hospital so we could stay close to Riley. Over the next few days, we were at the hospital begging Riley to wake up.

He wouldn't respond. I could tell Ben was taking it harder than Abigail or me. Last night he woke up breathing hard from a nightmare. I left the room to get lunch with Abigail one day, but stayed behind for few minutes to see a Ben and Riley friendship moment. I couldn't resist. After seeing it, I just wanted to go in and give Ben a big hug. One day I was walking down the hall to Riley's room, when Ben came rushing out.

"Ben what's wrong? Is Riley okay?" I asked worried.

"He's fine. He is awake and asking for you," Ben smiled.

I rushed over to Riley's room. When I got there I saw the most beautiful sight. Riley's bright blue eyes open. I went over to him.

"Riley?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied weakly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Alright now that you're here," he smiled weakly.

I leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Right there was the perfect moment. Everything in the world felt right. I have never felt so happy in my entire life. Then my alarm went off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Becca time to get up!" my mom yelled.

I groaned and sat up.

"Mom did you have to wake me?! I was kissing Riley Poole from National Treasure!" I yelled.

"You have school. Now get going. Besides you were kissing your pillow," my mom made known.

I got up so I could get ready for school. The story you read is an actual dream I had one night. In my dream I was 26, but I tried to make myself my actual age in the story. Of course it didn't work the way I wanted to. Everything in this story is what I dreamt. The ending is also true. Ever since, I haven't had the dream again. So you decide if it was actually a dream or real.


End file.
